


In Confidence

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Partnership, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The department is concerned about John's mental state, and they want Dorian to help monitor John.</p><p>Includes: John joking about them being a couple, but in this fic, they're not in a relationship (yet?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this challenge at AlmostHumanTV: http://almosthumantv.livejournal.com/44219.html

“John, we need to talk,” Dorian said quietly. He looked over at John, who was sitting in the driver’s seat.

“Sheesh, with that comment, you’d think we were breaking up,” John snarked. “Let me guess, you’re leaving me for a microwave oven.”

“Don’t think you can distract me by being an ass. If that worked, we would have stopped talking a long time ago,” Dorian said with a smile.

John rolled his eyes. “So what’s this important thing we have to talk about?”

“You know that part of my job is monitoring your psychological state. How you cope with on-the-job stress, any signs that you’re getting worse, and so on.”

“I’m doing fine,” John gritted out.

“The department isn’t convinced.”

“So convince them.”

“Lie to them?”

“I would do it for you,” John muttered, almost reluctant to admit it.

Dorian smiled. “I know you would. To protect me. But I’m not sure that covering up your signs of past trauma would really be helping you.”

“Look, I’m a damn good cop, and if you don’t--”

“But that’s not what I needed to talk to you about.”

John paused, stared ahead at the road. “Then what?”

“To help me better monitor your progress and gauge your mental state, they’ve given me access to sound recordings of all of your sessions with your mandated therapist.”

John’s jaw twitched. He pulled over onto the shoulder and turned to Dorian. 

“That’s confidential,” John gritted out.

“I know. But they don’t think of me as human, so to them, it’s just like storing the files on a computer.”

“You had no right, Dorian!”

Dorian raised an eyebrow. “I’m surprised you’re so upset. I would have assumed you just give your therapist enough made-up stories of working through the trauma to stay cleared for duty.”

John started to yell again, but then paused, catching something. “Would have? As in, you haven’t accessed the files?”

“I would never violate your trust like that, John. And besides, you deserve to have a place where you can talk to someone confidentially about your… issues.”

“I don’t have issues.”

“Right.”

John sighed, finally breathing normally again. He looked over at Dorian. “Thanks.”

Dorian nodded. “I just thought you should know – the department’s noticed you’ve been having some problems. So have I. You might want to… address them.”

“Yeah, I’ll take that under advisement,” John grumbled, pulling back onto the road.

Dorian frowned and looked out the window, away from John.


End file.
